


The Spoils

by RunWonderlandRun



Series: Satin in a Coffin [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunWonderlandRun/pseuds/RunWonderlandRun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek swallowed and stood up. He went into the hallway. He could hear Scott and Stiles in Peter’s room. Both of them were crying. His heart throbbed. Derek sighed and quickly knocked on the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spoils

**Author's Note:**

> This happens right after "To the Victor"

                From dawn till dusk, Derek was out of the apartment he shared with his Alpha. When he was done with work, he usually headed to the library to read until they closed. Derek hated being at that apartment. He hated seeing Peter. Derek especially hated seeing Peter with Scott and Stiles.

                When Derek opened the door, the smell of Chinese hit him. The living room was littered with books, papers and pens. He closed his eyes. Scott and Stiles were over. Taking off his jacket, Derek looked into the kitchen. Peter was at the table, surrounded by a dozen boxes of food.

                “Hello nephew,” Peter smiled at him, “how was work?”

                “Fine,” Derek grunted. He approached the table and sat down. Peter nudged a plate towards him. Derek grabbed it and loaded it up with sweet and sour pork and fried rice. He noticed that there was only one other plate on the table.

                “Before you eat,” his Alpha said, “would you mind telling the boys that dinner’s ready?”

                Derek swallowed and stood up. He went into the hallway. He could hear Scott and Stiles in Peter’s room. Both of them were crying. His heart throbbed. Derek sighed and quickly knocked on the door.

                “Food’s ready,” he said. He waited a couple of seconds until somebody answered him.

                “Ok,” Stiles responded.  His voice was hoarse, “we’ll—we’ll be right there.”

                Nodding, Derek went back into the kitchen. Peter was sitting at the head of the table. A plate piled high with food sat in front of him. Derek’s plate was at the other end of the table, for which he was glad. Eyes down, he sat down and started to eat. Derek hoped that Scott and Stiles would take their time so that he wouldn’t have to see them but a minute later, both of them walked into the kitchen. Derek smelled blood and cum on them both. His stomach turned but he forced himself to keep eating.

                “My boys,” Peter cooed, “please sit down, sit down,” they sat down next to peter, their faces blank and wet with tears, “you must be starving.”

                Scott winced when he sat down. Blood stained his shirt. Derek felt his jaw twitch. Stiles met his eyes for a second before looking down at the floor. Derek said nothing. He continued eating. From time to time, he would look up. His Alpha fed both Scott and Stiles. Peter fussed over them, and petted them as if they were dogs. Derek ate faster. When he was done, he got up and placed his plate in the sink. He faced Peter.

                “May I go to my room?”

                “Actually, would you mind waiting in the living room?” Peter fed some chicken to Scott. He wiped some crumbs off Stiles face, “the boys here need some help with their English assignment.”

                Derek’s nostrils flared but he nodded. He went into the living room and sat down on the couch. He stared at the books on the table. Scott and Stiles turned sixteen not too long ago. Melissa invited both him and Peter to a small family celebration. Peter gave Scott and Stiles Ipad’s. The Sheriff and Melissa laughed and told Peter that he shouldn’t have. Derek gave them Itune cards.

                Sighing, Derek wilted. Sixteen—sixteen and trapped by a psychotic man who held their hearts in his hands. At times, Derek couldn’t bear to look at Scott or Stiles. Sometimes, he didn’t come back to the apartment. On those days, Derek would go to the burned down house that was once his home. He would think about his sister Laura, who’d been dead for almost two years. He thought about Peter, and the hold the Alpha had over him. Derek took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He couldn’t let Peter know he was upset.

                “Derek,” Peter came into the living room, leading Stiles and Scott by the hand, “the boys are fed and ready to do their homework.” He guided the teens to the couch, “they’re reading ‘Lord of the Flies’.” Peter kissed each boy on the cheek, “I’m going to go pay some bills.”

                When Peter went into his office, Scott got up from the couch. He kneeled on the floor and leaned forward. He whimpered in pain. Stiles followed his friend. His hand’s fluttered over Scott’s body. Derek swallowed. He looked down the hall and listened. Peter was on the phone. Slowly, Derek reached for Scott’s hand. Stiles settled. Carefully, Derek laid his hand over Scott’s and drained some of the pain. Scott rubbed his eyes.

                “Thanks,” he murmured. Derek nodded and opened the book they were working on.

                “What do you need help with?”

                Stiles handed Derek their assignment and opened his book. They studied for an hour. Scott didn’t talk much and Stiles talked too much. He talked about school, the weather, and TV shows that Derek was sure didn’t even exist. When they were done, Peter exited his office, a big smile on his face.

                “All done?”

                Scott nodded. Stiles looked at his Alpha.

                “Yes. We’ve finished all our homework,” he turned his eyes to Derek, “Thanks, Derek. I think it’s time to go home. It’s almost—“

                “Hold on a minute,” Peter interrupted. He stared at Scott, “why don’t you come with me?”

                Scott stood up. Stiles made to follow but Peter shook his head, “Uh-uh,” Peter snaked a hand around Scott’s waist, “Just Scott,” he turned around and led Scott into his bedroom. Stiles trembled. “We’ll be right out.”

                 “But,” Stiles sat back down, a helpless look on his face. Derek looked out the window. He heard clothing being removed and Scott’s hisses of pain. He smelled the potion Peter used for healing. Derek gagged.

                ‘ _You did so well_ ,’ Peter praised, ‘ _I’m proud of you, Scott. Very proud’_

                Derek started quivering. Most of the time, he was able to ignore what was happening behind closed doors, but other times…

                ‘ _Peter_ ,’ Scott whispered, ‘ _I want—I want to go home_.’

                Stiles was curled into a ball on the sofa. His eyes were shut tight.

                ‘ _Shh…I need to heal you. You don’t want your mom to see the blood and bruises do you? We don’t want her to worry, do we_?’

                At times, Derek tried to fool himself into thinking that Peter was different before the fire. That Peter used to be fun, sweet and loving but that was a lie. Even back then, Peter was the dark sheep of the family. He had friends Derek’s mother disapproved off; friends like Marceline, who happily killed hunters for a living. Talia Hale confessed to her husband that she was afraid Peter would do the same. She was afraid that Peter would be the end of them.

                ‘ _Ah_ ,’ Scott cried out, ‘ _Peter_ —‘

                ‘ _It’s ok_ ,’ Derek heard his Alpha pant. He heard the slide of skin against skin, ‘ _you deserve this Scott. God you smell so good—“_

                Derek covered his ears. He didn’t want to hear that. He didn’t want to hear Peter forcing himself on Scott. Stiles glanced at him and winced. Derek couldn’t block out the noise coming from his Alpha’s room.

                ‘ _So good_ ,’ he could hear licking and biting, ‘ _you’re not going to disobey me again, are you Scott?_ ’

                ‘ _No_ ,’ Scott cried, ‘ _no, please—can I_ —‘

                Standing up, Derek practically ran into the kitchen, desperate to escape the voices.

                ‘ _That’s it,_ ’ Peter growled, ‘ _come on, Scott, cum for me_.’

                ‘ _Oh_ ,’ Scott sobbed, ‘ _Peter_!’

                Gasping, Derek leaned against the refrigerator. Bile rose to his throat but he forced it back down. Once he was calm, Derek went back into the living room. Stiles had his face hidden in a cushion. In the bedroom, Peter was helping Scott get dressed. Derek put away Scott’s and Stiles things. When he was done, Peter and Scott came out of the room. Scott didn’t seem to be in pain anymore, btu his face was pale and his lips were red.

                “It’s almost ten,” Peter sighed, disappointed, “I suppose you and Stiles need to go home. I would hate for the Sheriff to worry about you.”

                Stiles didn’t need to be told twice. He jumped up from the couch and grabbed his bag. Peter smirked and let Scott get his own bag.

                “Oh by the way,” Peter said, “I forgot to tell you. I was talking to Melissa the other day; we’re thinking of taking you boys hiking this week.”

                Derek heard both teen’s hearts race. They didn’t like Peter talking to either of their parents. Derek didn’t like it either.

                “Ok,” Stiles nodded. He was staring at the door, a desperate look in his eyes, “yea, ok, that sounds fun.”

                “Great!”

                Peter walked towards them, his arms wide. Scott and Stiles flinched. Peter enveloped them in a hug. He sniffed both their neck and let out a pleased sigh. He stepped back and kissed Scott on the forehead, before kissing Stiles on the lips.

                “Go on,” he said, “I’ll see you both in the morning. Remember, there’s going to be a quiz on World War II tomorrow.”

                “We know,” Scott said. The boy tugged Stiles hand, “come one. We better get going.”  

                Derek watched them leave. He moved to the window. He looked on as Scott and Stiles drove away. Peter came up next to him. He smelled of salt and blood.

                “They’re doing well, considering,” Peter cocked his head, “but I can feel the bonds strengthening. Soon, they won’t even think of disobeying me anymore,” Peter grinned at him, “they’ll be just like you.”

                Derek didn’t answer. Humming, his Alpha grabbed Derek’s neck. His claws bit into Derek’s skin. Biting his tongue, Derek wrenched himself free. Warm blood ran down his back. He went into his room and lied down the bed. Peter’s laughter ringed from the living room. Derek shut his eyes. He thought about Scott; he thought about the smell of Scott’s pain and blood. He thought about Stiles; he thought about how much Stiles talked, but how little he said. Derek swallowed. This was his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes. Derek is just as trapped as Scott and Stiles. I'm currently working on a longer piece for this series. It will explain just HOW Peter came to trap the boys, and why no one has really gone against him.


End file.
